exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Canon
Canon describes works that are considered more "real" than others, i.e. "official" works. It is believed that William Peter Blatty's word is law as he created ''The Exorcist'' universe. Canon Novels/Other Books * ''The Exorcist'' * William Peter Blatty on "The Exorcist": From Novel to Film * The Ninth Configuration * ''Legion'' Films * The Exorcist * The Ninth Configuration * ''The Exorcist III'' Semi-Canon * ''Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist'''' ''- although Blatty was not involved, he approved of the film and told The Houston Chronicle that the film is "a handsome, classy, elegant piece of work""William Peter Blatty - Trivia". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 24 Feb. 2017. * [[The Exorcist (TV Series)|''The Exorcist (TV Series)]] ''- The Exorcist television series is considered to be semi-canon because it is based off the novel and differs slightly from the films. It also follows a separate timeline than the films and/or novels."Geena Davis to star in TV series adaptation of The Exorcist". CathNews. The Australian Catholic Bishops Conference, 25 Nov. 2016. Web. 24 Feb. 2017. Blatty was not involved, however, he visited the set in 2016"William Peter Blatty to visit set of new series, Linda Blair welcome to join". The Exorcist Online. Behind the Exorcist, 26 June 2016. Web. 24 Feb. 2017. and according to the series creator, Jeremy Slater, "We have the rights to William Peter Blatty's novel and he's not very involved creatively but, he's been pitched and briefed on everything. He's incredibly excited. We can't wait for him to come visit on set because this really is his baby. This is the world he created and right now we're just trying to do it justice."Eggertsen, Chris. "William Friedkin 'definitely' didn't give his blessing to 'The Exorcist' TV series". Uproxx. Woven Digital, 26 July 2016. Web. 24 Feb. 2017. * The Exorcist: Legion VR - although The Exorcist: Legion VR video game was released after Blatty's death, it is believed to stay faithful to the canon of The Exorcist III/Legion.Bolt, Neil. "[Review 'The Exorcist Legion VR' is a Varied Collection of Well-Paced Terror]." Bloody Disgusting, 22 October 2018. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Non-Canon * ''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' - William Peter Blatty had no involvement whatsoever. Warner Bros. was in a rush to compete with 20th Century Fox's The Omen, released in 1976."Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) - Trivia", IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2016. Web. 19 Oct. 2016. Blatty hated the film and it was Warner Bros. doing their own thing without his involvement."The Exorcist III (1990) - Trivia", IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2016. Web. 19 Oct. 2016. ''Legion''/The Exorcist III ''ignores the events of ''Exorcist II and is considered to be the "true" sequel."The Exorcist III (1990) - FAQ". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2016. Web. 20 Oct. 2016.Lamble, Ryan. ""10 sequels that ignored previous films." Den of Geek. Dennis Publishing, Ltd., 27 Feb. 2015. Web. 20 Oct. 2016.Miska, Brad. "'The Exorcist III' Director's Cut Fulfills Original Film's Promise". Bloody Disgusting. Bloody Disgusting LLC, 08 Oct. 2016. Web. 20 Oct. 2016. * ''Exorcist: The Beginning'' - Blatty disowned the film, calling it "the most humiliating professional experience of my life".Kehr, Dave. "Double Your Pleasure? Early 'Exorcist,' Take 2". The New York Times. The New York Times Company, 2 May 2005. Web. 24 Feb. 2017. References Category:Real world articles